A way home, Full metal alchemist
by marshall.c3media
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Ed and Mustang closed the gates between worlds. Now the elric brothers are trying to find a way home. PS: When I list the locations and ages of characters, ex: Munich Germany. Its supposed to be bolded underlined and italicized, had to copy and paste from google drive which is where I have the story saved so I can work from my laptop and phone.


**Note: I do not own FMA or any of the characters. Hi guys, this is my first fanfic. This is an unedited draft which I posted just to get some feed back so please review. I know it isn't great but I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Prologue  
? Truth ?  
Trisha Elric, 26 Hohenheim,?  
"Trisha... I..." Hohenheim reached his hand out to touch his wife's face. "How did you know where to wait?" " We're soul mates, bound to each other forever, I knew we would meet again." Trisha said with a smile, tears started to trickle down her face as she embraced her husband. " The boys.. they tried to..." "Shhh Trisha, you know they did it out of love." "Yes I know", her voice choked up a little, "is it selfish if a part of me wanted them to succeed?" "Of course not my love..." he sighed " I wish they did too." The gate started to open, Hohenheim looked at his wife, " what I was seeking all those hundreds of years ago, I don't deserve it, and yet I'm about to pass through the gate one last time to be with you for eternity." She grabbed his and, they both walked through together.**

Munich Germany Earth year 1923  
Edward Elric 18, Alphonse Elric 17  
Edward and Alphonse sat quietly in their loft. "Brother, why do you keep staring at your auto mail?" the younger brother askedw. Edward looked up at his brother "oh sorry I didn't even realize it". " you miss her don't you?" alphonse asked obviously knowing the answer. Ed turned bright red and buried his face in his journal "carbon, amonia, hydrogen, helium, zinc, sulfer..". "freak" Al muttered smiling to himself.

Resembool , Amestris 1917  
Winry Rockbell, 18 Pinako Rockbell, 64  
Winry sat at her work bench, it had been 2 weeks since Ed and al had gone to the other side. "you miss him don't you?" Pinako asked as she poked her head in. "yes, we'll actually I miss them both" "Winry you know what I mean" Pinako said with a smile in her voice. Winry blushed and turned back to her work. "Granny I can't believe they're gone forever", winry's voice was sad. "Now now you know those two never stay in one place for too long... They always come home" this made Winry smile as a small tear formed in her eye.

Munich Germany  
Edward and his brother were eating in a tavern close to their loft, Al made a sour face when the waitress brought him his food, he still wasn't used to this worlds food. Edward looked up from his plate and smiled at his younger brother, "still not used to it?" Ed had been eating this food for years now so he had grown to like it . "more or less" al replied staring at the sausage on his fork. Ed put his fork down, Alphonse looked at Ed, "brother?". "C'mon Al we're going to the market" Al asked his brother why but Edward just kept walking so he followed. "let's see, potatoes, tomatoes, beef, corn, lemon juice, milk (ed scowled as he picked up the bottle of milk) and salt." Edward mumbled picking out the ingredients. "Brother these look like..." "C'mon Al!" Ed cut his brother off. "Tell me what's going on brother!" "You'll see Al!" When they got home Ed started putting all the ingredients together. Al sat quietly in their small study reading a journal after about 45 minutes or so an all too familiar smell wafted to his nose. " Wait a minute" he thought to himself. Al ran to the kitchen just as Ed was setting two bowls on the table. " Granny's stew!" Al exclaimed. "But how did you remember the recipe brother?" "Give me some credit Al, I've seen Granny make this hundreds of times". Al smiled at his brother " thank you so much!". Ed smiled and gave a slight nod, " now after this Al it's straight back to work, we will get back home.". Alphonse nodded back to his brother.  
The brothers began to share stories about what they did while they had been separated, this brought Ed to his and his fathers research. "dad told me that there is a part of the gate in all of us, apparently the homunculi can call upon it when they please, but even with dad's help I still can't figure it out.". "that's why I'm here brother!" Al said giving Ed a nudge with his elbow. Edward smiled and gave his brother a thumbs up. After dinner the boys went straight back to work. Edward was coming up with new approaches with opening the gate from their side and al was reading over the journals looking for possible flaws in their other theories.  
As they had done since they were kids the Elrics stayed up all night studying, Al dozed off sometime around 4 am, Edward managed to stay awake all night.  
Around 8 am the frustrated older brother heard a knock on the door he groggily stood up and walked over to answer it. "Good morning Ed!" Miss Gracia greeted him in the bright sunlight with a smile and a coffee cake. Ed returned the smile and good morning. "Where is Al?" Gracia asked. "Oh he fell asleep on the couch in our study, haha poor guy he used to be the one staying up all night, its a nice turn around" he thought back to when his brother's soul was bonded to the armor. " Please come in and have breakfast with us." Gracia accepted and walked inside, Ed closed the door behind her. Alphonse walked in rubbing his eyes and yawning," Good morning miss hu... Gracia!" He still wasnt used to the fact that this world had doubles of the people from his world. Gracia returned his greeting, "I brought you boys breakfast" she said smiling at the exhausted duo. " Great! Lets go to the kitchen I just put the coffee on" Edward motioned for Al and Gracia to follow. The trio sat in the kitchen, Gracia had already grown close to Edward and she was still getting to know Alphonse. They talked for almost an hour before Gracia announced she neede to use the facilities, edward told her where it was and she got up to go. " Okay Al" Ed whispered in a low voice so Gracia wouldn't hear them " I think I may have.." "EDWARD ELRIC YOU AND YOUR BROTHER GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ed knew something had to be wrong because Gracia never cursed. The boys ran to the study where Gracia was waiting. " What did you boys do to this place?!" " Oh yeah that.." ed started to explain, "well as I told you Al and I stayed up studying last night and once we get started we don't stop." Ed looked at his brother, they both chuckled as they thought about the time their mother let them into their dads study and they got buried underneath a mountain of books. Gracia sighed, "Okay both of you go to your room, I'll stay and clean up." Ed rubbed the back of his neck with his hand " no need to do that we can handle it." "Obviously not!" she held her arms out referring to the mess, "Plus you two are worn out and you have already helped me so much Edward so let me return the favor." Edward started to protest but agreed, he and Al turned to walk to their room.  
"Okay brother, I know you're onto something what were you going to tell me in the kitchen?.". "Okay well I had a dream a while back, I was back at the gate, but Winry was there and we were talking and catching up on things, it felt so... real but I think somehow our inner gates are connected to the gates of those we love, well that's what dad told me at least." "Tell me what winry said brother!" "Well she told me that since I had left she had been getting more customers coming from the east, and that the Colonel and Lt. Hawkeye are actually dating, thats how I knew it was a dream, that damn colonel." Ed snickered. "Brother.. all of that.. it's all true!" Edward looked at his brother, shocked by this news. " Al are you serious?" "Mhmm" "Well then I think I managed to find a way to get us back, If we find a way to connect our gates to the gates of our friends and people we've bonded with then maybe we can open it." "How do we do that?" Al asked. "Well for example we know winry, who is connected to the colonel by us, and the colonel is connected to Hawkeye. So if instead of using lines and symbols to make an alchemic circle we use the names to connect the gates."  
"Brother thats genius!" Al exclaimed.  
There was a sudden knock on the door and Gracia poked her head in, "All clean boys! I also organized all of your books and journals so you don't have to look all over the place for them.". "Thanks." Ed replied. She smiled : Also don't forget Maes and I are having you two over for dinner tonight so don't be late, I'm making shepherd's pie!" "We won't, as long as we get a good nap in." "Good, well I'll let you two get to sleep, see you tonight!" She closed the door slowly, Al listened as her footsteps faded. "When are we going to tell them brother?" Until Maes and Gracia met Al that they hadn't believed that Ed's stories about Amestris were more than stories.  
"Honestly Al.. I almost think it would be best not to tell them, but I know that's selfish of me so let's just wait until the time comes.".

Resembool, Amestris 2 months earlier  
Winry woke in a cold sweat panting heavily, "what the hell...". She'd just woken up from a strange dream, she was in a room but it wasn't excactly a room, or outside it was more like a white void there was nothing there, save the gigantic gate towering over her. Looking up at it she started backing away as it creaked open. After it had opened completely she saw Edward standing on the other side "...Edward.." a tear formed in her eye as she started sprinting towards him. She flung herself into his arms and squeezed his neck tightly. He took in a deep breath "Winry". She buried her face into his chest and began to sob. "I missed you so much" "I did too Winry". Suddenly she heard another sound from behind Ed, there was another gate behind him, black tentacle-like hands grabbed him and pulled him from her reach. "Edward!" Winry screamed at the top of her lungs. "Damn it! Not yet" Ed yelled. He was beyond the threshold of his gate now and it started to close, Ed was struggling to free himself. Winry sank to her knees and began to sob as the gate closed the void fell silent. After what seemed like forever something banged on the gate, a metal hand reached out from the other side and he'd pulled himself through fighting off the black hands. "Winry I will come back, I'll find you I am coming home just wait a bit longer!" finally his strength failed and he was pulled through.

Munich, Germany 2 months earlier  
Ed woke, his muscles were sore and his head was throbbing. "was that... Real or..." He stared out at the moon and pressed his left hand against the cool glass pane, "I will come home Winry, to you, granny, Al, everyone.

Note: Winry and Ed had this same dream at the same time just in case there was any confusion since our world and amestris are a few years apart. Also I pulled inspiration for this part from brotherhood when Ed saw Al's body at the gate and promised to come back for him.

Central, Amestris 1917  
Colonel Roy Mustang, 28, Riza Hawkeye, 26  
Roy mustang stared out of his office window, "6 years ago today Riza, that boy gave his life to the state." He would never show it, but he missed the Elrics, two weeks ago it took everything he had to not force Edward to stay in Amestris. The Colonel hung his head, Riza went to place a hand on his shoulder but he stopped her. "Not at work, you know that." he said with a stern voice. She snapped up and straightened her back. "Sorry Sir!" She gave him a salute. "At ease Hawkeye." Although they were dating they decided to keep their relationship out of work and completely professional.

Munich, Germany  
"Hurry up brother!" Al shouted at Ed through the bathroom door, on the otherside Ed was stepping out of the first shower he'd had in a few days. "Would you relax!" he shouted back " we still have 20 minutes before we have to leave." "This is so typical of you!, remember when we had to get up to take the alchemy exam and you didn't get out of bed until 5 minutes before we had to be there!" "Yes, and we made it with 30 seconds to spare!". Edward smiled at himself in the mirror as he started to braid his hair. After looking himself over a bit he finished dressing and walked out of the bathroom. "Woah!" Al exclaimed. "What?" " You braided your hair" Edward felt the back of his head. " Oh yeah I guess I didn't even realize." he started to undo it but Al stopped him, "Leave it, it's kind of nostalgic." Al smiled at him. The brothers headed out the door and down the street towards the home of Maes Huges. "I think that damned love bird is finally going to propose to miss Gracia tonight." Ed said casually as he and Al walked down the snow covered street. "Thats awesome!" Al said excitedly, "maybe we can actually see their wedding."  
"I doubt we will still be here Al, sorry I don't mean to upset you, but.." Al cut him off, "It's okay brother I'd prefer to be home anyways, besides I have a feeling I will be attending 2 weddings in the near future." Alphonse winked at his brother, Ed clonked him on the head with his right arm.  
After walking a good 2 miles the boys arrived at the home of Maes Huges. Edward gave a firm knock on the door, Huges opened it and greeted the boys with a smile and a firm handshake. "Good evening boys!" "Officer Huges." the boys said in unison. "Don't just stand there, come in make yourselves at home!" They did as instructed, taking their boots off as they entered. "Smells amazing!" Al exclaimed, Gracia was making Shepherd's pie because it was one of the few things that she knew Al actually liked.  
"Miss gracia, do you need help setting the table?" Alphonse asked his hostess. "Actually I could use some help while a put the finishing touches on" she gave Al a smile. Al and Gracia walked to the kitchen leaving Ed and Maes alone. " Officer Huges?" Ed looked over at his friend who was practically dancing in place. "Oh I can't hold it in any longer! Im going to ask Gracia to marry me!" the officer gushed, "Here we go again" Ed thought to himself remembering the way the Brigadier General Hughes would brag about his family. Edward smiled " so youv finally decided to propose" "yes, honestly I thought she and I were over after that Nazi episode... Im sorry about that by the way." "it's fine maes," Edward placed his hand on his shoulder "you were brainwashed." "All right everyone, dinner is ready!" gracias sweet angelic voice cut through the thick silence. Maes clapped his hand on Edwards back and directed him to the kitchen. As they ate Garcia asked Edward to tell them about the time Al was kidnapped. "that's a good one brother!" al exclaimed. "well al and I were visiting our teacher's teacher. I was helping her put some medicine together when the homonculus, Greed and his bandits showed up. After Ed finished his story the room fell silent. " I read one of your journals boys, I don't know how exvavtly but I get the feeling your very close to finding your way home". "actually we pretty much have it figured out.." Edward said, his voice was calm and almost sad. "when are you going?" maes asked setting his glass down. Al looked down at the table then to his brother, Edward nodded back, "next Sunday". Garcia forced a smile, " we'll at least we have you boys for 9 more days!" maes banged his fists on the table and stood, his legs shook as he walked over to Gracia,"Gracia..." he took a knee, " this may not be the perfect time but.." he took a small box from his pocket "will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Misses Gracia Huges?" Gracia blushed and pushed her chair back, she threw her arms around Maes and told him yes. Ed and Al smiled at the happy couple. "Soon Winry..." Ed thought to himself.

Ed and Al returned home at about 2 in the morning, they were dead tired after hearing Maes go on and on about how extravagant their wedding was going to be and how beautiful their kids would look. " Just 9 more days Al, and we'll be home again" Edward flopped down on his bed and kicked his boots off not even bothering to take his clothes off. "9 more" Al repeated, " so does this mean we don't have to do anymore research?" "That's right Al, we can spend the rest of our time here saying goodbye to our friends.". " It's funny, I spent years looking for you and now here I am with you just one step away from home, and I almost don't want to leave this place.." "I know how you feel Al, but we weren't born here, we don't belong, plus I miss everyone back home." "me too" Al agreed. The boys laid there a while reflecting on their journey, after a while they drifted off into a deep sleep.  
The brothers spent the next week saying goodbye to their friends, mostly Ed since Al had only been there for a few weeks. Two days before they were supposed to leave they started making preperations to go to the other side. Most of this was their research journals, Ed had a few personal belongings he wanted to take with him, such as a Picture of him and all of his friends at the tavern. As far as they knew he was moving to France to live with his Aunt. The next day they went to visit Gracia and Maes, who were to be married 2 months following the brother's departure. There were heart felt teary-eyed goodbyes and hugs. "Thank you for everything boys." Maes said as the boys were walking out the door. "yes youv'e brought so much happiness to Maes and I both." Gracia bowed. Ed and Al didn't even turn around they just waved and continued to walk. After the door closed Al started to turn, Ed stopped him because he knew better "No looking back, remember?" Al looked up at his brother, "Right!"

FInally the day had come, the boys would return home. After all final preparations were made, they were ready. " Let's do it Al" Edward grabbed the chalk from his table and began to connect the names. After he finished he pulled out a small knife, "Im sure that since we are opening our own gates we need a part of ourselves for the transmutation." They sliced their fingers the same way they had done all those years ago and let the blood fall into the circle. Ed positioned himself on one side, Al the other, they clapped their hands together and placed them on the circle. A brilliant blue light enveloped the room and in an instant not a trace of them was left.

Note: This next chapter isn't so great. I wrote it really late at night because I was ready to get Ed and Al home finally lol. But I will improve it. I did have some inspiration for the part where winry sees ed's scar from another fanfic.

Resembool, Amestris  
"Slow down Den!" Winry shouted as the dog tugged at the leash. "What the hell is wrong with you toda..." Her sentence was cut short when she noticed a blue light coming from on top of the hill. "It.. it can't be.." Den was barking now but winry didn't seem to notice anymore. Ed and Al hit the ground with a thud. "Ed look!" he sat up rubbing his head, "Graceful landing." he muttered and sat up. Slowly Ed realized they were back in Resembool. "Brother why here? why did it bring us here?" "Home Al, it brought us Home." Alphonse looked around at the charred wood, and the burnt tree. "Literally.." he said under his breath. "I must have hit my head hard, I'm hearing voices now" "I don't think it's just you brother,I Am too" "...Winry? Hey Al look, it's Winry!" Ed pointed down the hill where he saw Winry sprinting towards them. She tackled the brothers and hugged them both. "I knew you'd find a way" that's all she managed to get out before she started sobbing. After explaining how they got home it was already getting dark out so the boys escorted Winry home. "Where's Granny?!" Al asked sounding disappointed. "She went to the automail expo in Rush Valley, but I think it ends before next week." "I can't wait to see her face when she sees that Ed actually grew!." The trio all began to laugh, after sitting in the kitchen for 8 hours catching up Al stretched and announced he would be going to bed. "I'll be up there soon Al" Ed called to his brother who was already halfway up the stairs. "Winry can I use the shower?" "You know you don't have to ask, this is just as much your home" "Sorry it's just been so long" "Don't worry, while you're in there I'll get you some fresh bed sheets and clothes." Ed stood and went to the bathroom.

15 minutes later

Ed stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, as he did there was a knock on the door, "It's open" he called. Winry stepped in shielding her eyes 'Are you decent?" Ed blushed, "define decent." "I brought you these clothes." She handed them to him, 'Thanks" he took them and smiled, Winry smiled back but it quickly faded as her eyes were drawn to the left side of his chest. "Ed... where did you get that scar?" Ed gasped and quickly covered it with his hand. " It's nothing I got it in the fight at the fifth lab.." "No, I came to repair your automail at the hospital after that, that scar wasn't there" Ed searched for another excuse but before he could speak again Winry stopped him. "Turnaround.." He didn't dare protest, he turned revealing the matching scar on his back. "Tell me what this is Ed.." He could tell she was about to cry, he hated it when she cried. "Winry.." "No excuses Ed! I'm a big girl I can handle it" "Fine, it was right before I went to the other side, I was fighting Envy and I was so close to killing him, but before I could do it.. he showed me his face, he looked just like," he began to cry a little. "..just like him. Before I had time to realize what had happened he stabbed me. The last thing I remember is Rose calling out to me as I fell. The next thing I knew I was at the gate then suddenly right back in the room where I had died." Al transmuted himself to pull me back from the gate." WInry stared at him for a moment. "Then you did the same for him." Ed nodded. Winry said nothing else, she just hugged her dear friend.. no not just a friend. After a few moments Ed gently pushed her away, "Stop crying" he placed his hand under her chin so she would look up at him. Before she could stop herself she kissed him right on the lips.

The next morning  
Ed squinted his eyes in the late morning sunlight, "too early" (its about 11 am)  
he rolled over to go back to sleep but something was in his way, it was warm and soft. He was afraid to open his eyes, last night wasn't real it was just a god dream the only thing that happened was a kiss, right? He opened his eyes, ther was Winry, sound asleep next to him. Edward began to feel sick but happy at the same time. (if enough people want, I can go into details about that night but for now I'll keep it like this) 


End file.
